


A Late Night Call

by TheRealRina (orphan_account)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheRealRina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya remembers how his first kiss with Tamaki went, but is interrupted by a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night Call

Kyouya lay awake on his bed, staring at the white ceiling above him. He tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position, and utterly failing. He really tried to get some rest, he really did. But what kept him up at night, was stupid thoughts of Tamaki. His smile, the way he walked with such confidence (almost too much confidence), his deep violet irises that seemed to stare straight into the very core of Kyouya, and many other thoughts swirled inside Kyouya's head. Frustrated, he turned once more, only to be presented with flaring red digits staring right at him. 11:27 PM.

"Ugh!" Kyouya groaned.

Why was this blonde idiot keeping him up so late?! He had very important business to attend to tomorrow! Once more, he tried to sleep, but sleep rejected him, forcing Kyouya to stuff his face into a pillow and try to clear his mind of that idiot. Kyouya's memory of their first kiss was still clear; he could almost feel Tamaki's soft lips on his own.

* * *

 

Tamaki had cornered him in the music room that day. Everyone else had retired for the day since it was getting pretty late. Kyouya had just finished up his calculations on how much was money was made today. A slow day today. He made a mental note to kick it up a notch tomorrow. He started to get up from the piano seat when he saw, or rather felt, two arms snake around his waist.

"Mom, where are you going? Are you just gonna leave me like that?" A familiar voice whispered into Kyouya's ear. Kyouya was used to Tamaki's flirting and teasing; he did it all the time during their usual meets after the club. Still, he was caught off guard and his stoic mask he wore in public slipped, allowing a small noise similar to a gasp and a squeak to slip out through his lips.

"Tamaki! You idiot, don't scare me like that! I have papers to fill out, things to do. It seems I won't be able to stay today. Go and bug Haruhi or something." Kyouya replied with an irritated tone. He still didn't understand why Tamaki was still here with him. He knew Tamaki liked Haruhi, so why wasn't he bothering her? Fighting the urge to push Tamaki off of him, he started to explain that he had to leave, when he was interrupted.

"Don't tell me you're actually gonna let me harass our daughter? Besides, I want you stay for a moment. I.." Tamaki paused for a minute, eyebrows furrowed, trying to decide how to go about saying it. He started back up again, with a mixture of determination and confidence in his voice. "I have something to tell you." Tamaki remembered Haruhi's encouraging words.

_"Senpai, all you have to do is march right in there and tell him! Don't hold back!" Haruhi reassured Tamaki._

_"But-! He's a guy! And I'm a guy! And the only reason he puts up with me is for the benefits he gets since I'm a Suoh." Tamaki cast his eyes down._

_"You'll do what's best. I know you will," Haruhi patted Tamaki gently on the back, and then took her leave._

Tamaki removed his arms and got up, much to Kyouya's relief. He then proceeded to sit in front of Kyouya. Every muscle in Tamaki's face grew so taut that Kyouya let his façade fall apart again, and with an uncharacteristically worried expression painted on his face, Kyouya instinctually reached forward to try to calm the blonde down. He held back, realizing that what he almost did was very much unlike him, and he desperately wanted to retain his cool reputation. Instead, he simply asked,

"Tamaki? What's wrong?"

"Kyouya I-… Ever since I first met you, I knew we would be the bestest friends ever and, well, over the years I started to think about how much I liked you and even thought I met Haruhi, I attached myself to her just to get myself to forget about you and when that didn't work-" Tamaki was talking fast now. "ThissreallyhardfometosayIthinkIluhbyou" Tamaki leaned forward and practically crushed Kyouya in a massive bear hug. He did this so that Kyouya didn't have to see his now flushed face and eyes on the brim of crying from embarrassment.

_What- Wha? What did he say?_ Did his ears deceive him? Kyouya's mind was racing. Was this a trick of some sort? Did Tamaki somehow figure out Kyouya's true feelings? What kind of sick, cruel, twisted joke was this? He racked his brain for a suitable response and let the silence stretch out between them. Finally, he broke the awkward silence.

"All right, where's the camera man?" Kyouya asked, his voice betraying him and slightly wavering.

"What?! Kyouya, I would never hurt you! You know that!" Tamaki's violet eyes now bore into Kyouya, making him feel even more uncomfortable and jittery.

"I can't believe this." The Ootori boy turned his gaze to the piano, refusing to meet that moron's gaze.

Tamaki knew this would happen. Crushed, he resorted to do what he promised himself that he wouldn't. He grabbed the brunettes' shoulders and quickly leaned forward, catching Kyouya off guard for the 3rd time that day. Tamaki pressed his lips against the other boy's. _Refreshing. Sweet. Minty almost. I don't want this to end._

Kyouya's eyes widened in surprise; he felt his cheeks heat up and he also felt butterflies in his stomach. Time seemed to slow down the very instant their lips met. _This can't be happening. This must be a trick._ Refusing to believe what Tamaki was insinuating, but not wanting to back out, he simply sat there, trying his hardest not to react; he wanted nothing more than to pull him closer into their embrace but refrained from doing so.

Not feeling any response from the boy, Tamaki pulled back, tears in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I tried to stop myself but you just looked so cute-! I just..I-.." The blondie stammered and trailed off, eyes darting in all directions except towards Kyouya.

This time, it was Kyouya that rushed forward and kissed Tamaki, and managed to surprise them both. The Shadow King was no expert in kissing since he rarely even dated girls; he just did harmless flirting and teasing, and that was due to the club. It was a strange experience for Kyouya, since Tamaki was his best friend (or at least dubbed so by Tamaki), and the fact that he was male threw him off a little. Tamaki noticed the brunette's insecure and timid movements, and smiled into the kiss.

* * *

 

From then on, their relationship, or whatever they wanted to call it, advanced to passionate kissing sessions, to heavy petting, and finally to sex. They went on dates, too, usually under the cover of nightfall. The club members suspected, but none ever dared to breathe a word of the delicate issue, preferring to keep it an unspoken truth between all of them. Sometimes Kyouya would enter his classroom and see a package on his desk, undeniably from his lover. Many girls often questioned who "the lucky girl" was, but all he offered was a mysterious smile and would somehow successfully change the topic to something else.

The Shadow King now wanted to feel Tamaki's warmth again, but he lay alone in his bed. The very bed where they often made love. He felt pathetic and needy, but he couldn't deny that he was utterly in love with that moron whose name was Tamaki. Falling into the abyss of thoughts filled with his lover, he was finally dozing off when a loud ringing noise woke him up. _What is it now?!_ Kyouya angrily thought. He got up to find his cell phone. The caller ID told him it was the very boy he was just thinking of. This surprised him.

"What do you want?" Kyouya answered in an irritated voice.

"C'mon mommy, don't be like that!" Tamaki cried out. Kyouya could practically see the pout he was most likely doing.

"Do you have any idea how late it is? I have work to do tomorrow! Don't you?" Technically, the work he had to do wasn't due until a few days, but still!

The blonde made a whining noise, knowing very well how that noise got to Kyouya. "Kyouya!"

"Tamaki."

"I need you."

Silence. Tamaki held his breath in anticipation.

"…." A breath was barely heard from the other line. "We can't keep doing this, Tamaki."

"Don't you love me?!" The blonde was guilt-tripping the Ootori boy; he knew how to get his way.

"Yes, I love you Tamaki-"

The other boy squealed in delight. He loved it when he said that.

"Fine" Kyouya sighed. "But you're coming to my place, I am NOT getting out of my comfy bed and driving all the way over there."

"All right mom! See you in ten!" Tamaki snapped his phone shut and sighed happily, reveling in his victory, he then set off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've written so I greatly appreciate any criticism! Anyway, I love this couple very much ;u; Hopefully there will be more in the future. That is, if I don't get too lazy.  
> Edit: Translated from fanfiction.net and this is pretty old and not my best work, but I decided to post all my works anyways~!


End file.
